The problems of falling in love, again
by The problems of shipping
Summary: Jace and Clary believe they would have fallen in love even if they weren't shadowhunters. When Magnus decides to test this out and everyone suddenly believe they're mundanes, and won't remember the shadow world until Jace and Clary fall in love again, things turn bad. Specially because Jace and Clary don't just have to fall in love, they have to do it in high school.
1. Chapter 1

I just started thinking about this in the shower and than I had to write it. I usually just read, but I'm going to give writing a shot too;) And I write on my I pad so there will probably be a couple of writing errors... Sorry about that..:)

Disclaimer: I do not own TMI, at least I didn't last time I checked. It belongs to Cassandra Claire.

"Yes, Maguns. Our love is definitely that strong" I said confidently. "Right Jace?"

I smiled over at Jace, who seemed to be busy staring at a spoon. God, he was drunk.

"It is so beautiful" Jace said eyeing the spoon. He looked at the spoon as if it had just hung up the moon or something, but I had to admit. It was a beautiful spoon.

Jace began stroking the spoon up and down before he place it up to his cheek and whispering softly to it. I wish I had a spoon like that, I thought to myself.

And then it came to me, I want that spoon. I really really want that spoon. I didn't even think before I flung myself at Jace, who didn't even notice me. Probably too busy cuddling with my spoon.

Before I knew it, I was in an intense fight over a spoon. Okay, so maybe I was a little bit drunk to.

"Clary, it's my spoon. I saw it first" Jace yelled at me while I sat in his lap, trying to get the spoon out of his grip.

"But I want it" I yelled back at him.

Suddenly, I felt strong arms around me, dragging me from behind.

I screamed and kicked as the arms dragged me away from Jace, who had a very smug look going on. The look clearly saying 'I told you it was my spoon'. I stuck my tounge out at him.

The person that had dragged me away from Jace had let go and was now sitting beside me. I looked over and was met by the sparkly sight of my very weird warlock friend.

"You know" Magnus started, "You two remind me of three year old when you are drunk. It's almost scary." I giggled, and looked over at Jace again.

I sighed when I saw that he was busy with the spoon again. I groaned. That should have been my spoon.

"So Clary... about what we talked about earlier.." I was brought out of my thoughts by Magnus bumping my shoulder. "Mhmm" I answered, not paying very much attention.

"Want to make a bet?" Magnus asked, racing one eyebrow. Why couldn't I do that again?

I was surprised when Jace answered before me.

"Bet?" Jace looked at Magnus with this look I couldn't quite make out what meant. Oh boy, this will not end well.

"Magnus just grinned. "Yes. Your Clary over there believes that you two would fall in love regardless of what you are. Even if you were mundanes, with no knowledge of shadowhunters what so ever. And well, I would like to put that to the test." Magnus grin grew wider.

"And how would you do that?" Jace asked, grinning a bit himself.

"I will make you two believe you are mundanes of course, and make you forget everything you have learned about the shadow world" Magnus said in a 'duh' tone.

"And when you fall in love, and you seem quite sure you will, then you will remember everything."

Jace looked unaffected by everything Magnus had just said, and I didn't feel very affected myself. I was still kind of mad because of the whole spoon thing.

"And if we don't fall in love, then what?" I said, looking at my hands. Inwardly wishing the silver spoon was in my hands.

"We'll see about that won't we." Magnus answered. It didn't sound like a question, but I was way to drunk to know.

"What about Alec and Isabelle?" Jace voice sounded kind of... not drunk. Weird.

"They won't remember anything either, but don't you worry about that. So, you in?" Magnus wiggled his eyebrows in my direction. I let out a giggle.

"Sure" Jace said, before returning his attention to the spoon he still had in his hand.

Magnus's cat eyes looked at me one more time. And then he snapped his fingers and everything went black. My last thoughts being that I was so never going to agree drinking with Magnus ever again...Even though he does make a damn good martini.

*Sights* Okay, so that was chapter one. A very short chapter one, sorry about that.. Kinda new to this:)

Sooo,

Like it?

Hate it?

Want to throw tomato at me?

Let me know:)

~Jess


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your reviews!:) Also thanks to those who follows and favs this story:) **

**Today, I was so bored. That's why I bothered to update today. It won't be as often as this the next times.. Just letting you know!**

**disclaimer: I own a lot of things. Sadly TMI isn't one of them**

I could feel the light shining through the window and across my face. I should wake up. It's the first day of school and I should wake up. I should shower. I should get dressed. I should do all of these things.

Or, or I could ignore my thoughts and not give a damn. I could just lie here and never get up. Just lie here until I die. I'm going to go for that last one.

I let out a groan as I roll over on my stomach and burry my face in my pillow. Damn, my pillow smells good. Damn. If my pillow didn't smell so good I would probably get up, but no. My pillow had to smell fucking fantastic.

I yelp as the phone on my nightstand suddenly starts ringing, the loud sound of 'single ladies' filling my room.

I already know who is calling. I'm just really curious why Simon would call me so damn early in the morning.

I reach my hand out and grab my phone, placing it to my ear.

"Simon, nice of you to call" I say, the sarcasm basically dripping from my mouth.

"Yeah, you know you love me. I'm just checking up on you. You know, we have school in like an hour. You should really get up." He called me so he could tell me to get up? When did he start doing that?

"Maybe I'm already up? You can't possibly now if I am up or not. Maybe I'm making breakfast or washing my hair. Its not cool to disturb people when they are in the shower Simon. " I could hear him laughing at me. Idiot.

"Oh yeah. Clary Fray waking up early. That's something I would like to see." I could feel him smirking at me trough the phone.

"Shut up Simon" I say, while sitting up in my bed and rubbing my eyes.

"Oh, come on. You love my voice, it's magical. You wouldn't last a day without it." Again, on with the smirking through the phone thing.

"Cocky today huh? God, you'r just like..." Wait? Who?

"Just like who?" Simon sounded curious, but also something else. Like he knew something I didn't, and that didn't happen very often.

"Nothing. Just forget it. Bye Simon."

"Bye Fray, see you at school." He hung up. I sighed and put the phone back down on my nightstand.

By some miracle, I managed to drag myself out of bed and walk over to the bathroom.

I looked at the reflection in my mirror. My hair was one tangled mess, my eyes were baggy and my pale skin was...pale. I feel like I have even more freckles today. If that's possible.

I put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a white plain top, before putting my hair up in a ponytail and apply a thin layer of mascara.

I make my way down to the kitchen. Mom isn't there so I take the opportunity to make myself a nutella sandwich and sit down by the old wooden table.

We should definitely buy a new table. Yep, we're getting a new table, I think to myself while moaning at the goodness that is Nutella.

o.O.o

"Hey," I mutter while trying effortlessly to find the pencil I had managed to drop on the floor exactly one minute ago.

"So.. Not to sound like an idiot or anything, but what are you doing on the floor?" Simons voice lingers above me and I raise my head to look at him, and hitting my head in the desk in the process.

I swear quietly and rub my head as I crawl out from under the desk. Simon is biting his lip, clearly trying to hold in a laugh. I stand up and brush my clothes from any dust I might have gotten on me from crawling on the floor.

"Not one word." I elbow him in the shoulder and sit down on the chair by the desk. Simon takes the seat next to me. He grins at me, but he looks nervous. I grin back, wondering why he would be nervous.

"We' r getting a new teacher today right? God, I hope he's more exciting than Mr. Starkwhether. I understand that he doesn't like it when i fall asleep in his class, but he is practically begging for it." I look at Simon who gives me a knowing look before looking up to see the teacher walk in.

Well, the teacher is definitely something...new. His black hair is sticking out in weird ways on his head, his eyes look like a..cats, and the glitter. Jesus Christ, I have never seen a man so sparkly before. God, I haven't seen anyone so sparkly before.

But still, the weirdest think about him isn't how he looks, it's the feeling of déjà vu he gives me. I'm pretty sure that if I had met this man before I would have remembered. Weird.

I smile over at Simon, happy that we finally have a cool teacher. He doesn't seem to happy. He has gone completely pale, and that's saying something. Simon has always been extremely pale, but I'm not judging.

I hear Simon mutter something like 'oh no' and then 'damn damn damn' before looking down at his hands with a strange look on his face. I understand why, I think the teacher just winked at him.

I was going to ask him if he was okay, but I was interrupted by the asian looking teacher opening his mouth to say something.

"Good morning students, I'm mr. Bane, but you can all call me Magnus." Okay, I'm a hundred procent sure I have heard that name before.

The teacher continues with the teaching and I try my best to pay attention, but my sketchbook was calling for me and well, I'm weak.

I sit through most of the class sketching random things in my book, not bothering to pay attention. That is, until a certain voice interrupts my drawing. I rip my gaze away from my sketchbook and look up to see who it was that had spoken.

The voice came from the doorway and when I saw who was standing there, my hart rate started going a hell of a lot faster then it should.

Right there in the doorway was a golden god. Maybe not literally, but pretty damn close. His body was perfect and I could practically see the muscles through his dark T-shirt.

His skin was tan, but not too tan (if that's a thing), and his hair had a golden blonde color and my fingers were itching to grab it and feel the way the smooth curls..wait? My finger want to do what?

I mentally slapped myself for even thinking that.

It was about then I noticed that the golden boy was looking at me too. His eyes was scanning me. He had the most beautiful eyes, like a golden honey color. The boy was hot, really, but most of all he was beautiful. And he was staring at me, looking...confused. He did look familiar. Many people seem to look familiar today.

I frowned at him and his confused look fast turned in to a smirk. I sighed and he looked over at Mr.. uh.. Magnus.

"Sorry we're late, but my dear sister here had a so called crisis that had to be taken care of." The golden boy sighed dramatically and the girl (that I hadn't noticed until now) rolled her eyes dramatically. Maybe their family likes to do things dramatically?

The girl didn't look like her brother, but she was still gorgeous. Her black straight hair went to her waist and she had big blue eyes that boys would have problems looking at without swooning. And boys don't swoon, not because of me anyway.

"And the crises was?" Magnus was grinning. What a weird teacher.

"She couldn't find her shoes." The boy grinned back and his sister huffed at him.

"I understand though, of course she couldn't find her shoe. Sometimes I have problems finding her room. I believe it might actually have a life of it's own. I actually think I saw a three growing out of..." He didn't get to finish that sentence because the black haired girl had slapped his arm.

"Jace Lighwood, if you say one more word I will slap you so hard that, that face of yours wont attracted anything but dirt. Do you hear me?" The boy didn't seem very scared, and I had to keep myself form laughing. I decided that I liked this girl.

Magnus seemed like he wanted to laugh too. "I see your problem Isabelle Lightwood, and because you and your brother are new here I will let it slide. Now take a seet."

I watched as the golden boy-Jace (I think) walked over and sat down, in the chair beside me. He could have picked another seat? I mentally groaned, at least I think it was mentally. I might have made some kind of noice. Ops.

Simon didn't seem to care. He was busy looking at the new girl. He was even smiling this goofy smile. This is new, but I like it.

What I didn't like was sitting with Jace. He might be good looking, but no guy who looks like that is a 'good guy'.

I could tell by the way he walked that he was arrogant, the way he looked at girls that he was a player, and by the way he kept touching my stuff and looking at my sketchbook that he was annoying, and I didn't like him.

When the class finally ended I was even more annoyed at Jace. He was incredibly annoying. He didn't say one word to me, but he still got on my nerves. At one point he even started touching my hair. Like what the hell?

I was surprised when he actually said something to me. I was on my way out of the classroom when I felt someone tapping my shoulder.

"Hey Red" Jace came up beside me and I wanted nothing more than to kiss him. I mean walk away. Damn.

"Red huh? How original." I didn't even look at him. I just kept on walking. He didn't even try to grab my arm and pull me back or anything. Not that I wanted him too.

I shivered as I felt his warm breath against my ear and he whispered;

"Nice drawing", before walking past me and down the hallway.

I didn't have any more classes with Jace that day. And I'm glad I didn't.

That would have been pretty embarrassing. Specially after I had checked my sketchbook to see what drawing the royal assness though was "nice".

When I had opened the book I had known exactly what sketch he had been talking about. I had drawn him as an angel. An angel with weird tattoos too, but the weirdest thing was that I hade drawn it in the beginning of class. Before I had even met Jace. So unless I'm psychic, and that might be the case. Something was going on, and I was determined to find out what.

i**I didn't feel the love for this chapter. I really thought it would be easier to write you know.. I also thought it was really really boring, sorry, it will get better! **

**Reviews always make me happy!:)*wink wink* (even though this is the second chapter of my first story, lol) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that I haven't updated in like a week or something.. My mind has been in a COHF mode. I have not been available to even think anything else. And now that I have read it I have to say.. it was AMAZING! I don't even..! **

**Well, anyways.. Thank you so much for all your reviews! You are all my babies.:)That's creepy isn't it? I'm a creepy person.. *winks in disturbing way***

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI, it belongs to the fabulous Cassandra Clare!**

The next day I decided I would simply ignore my thoughts. Telling myself I'm not crazy would fix everything. It probably would not fix anything at all, but it helped thinking it.

I had also decided that I would try ignoring anyone that might make me think about this things that I was ignoring, but as usual, the universe is giving me the middle finger. Only this universe has rainbow colored nails. And the nails belong to a certain sparkly new teacher..

o.O.o

"Today we will be discussing attraction and love." Our teacher, Magnus, announced, a grin plastered on his face. I could hear a few students snicker around the room.

"Does anybody have any thoughts about what it means to be in love?" Magnus asked.

The class went quiet. Our class is never quiet. So I trust you to understand the seriousness of this.

"So none of you have ever been in love? Ever?" Magnus sighed and ran a hand through his hair, spreading glitter all over the floor.

I was surprised to see his eyes meeting mine, and even more when he spoke.

"Miss Fray, have you ever been in love?"

The teacher looked at me with questioning eyes, but It didn't seem like his eyes and his mouth shared the same question.

"Uh.. Um..No?" I said, not enjoying all of the eyes that now were looking curiously at me.

Magnus gave me a weird look before turning his gaze over at Jace, who seemed to be the only one not looking at anything in particular. He hadn't even spared a glance at me when I had answered the question.

"Mr Lighwood, what about you? Have you ever been in love?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Mr. Bane, but my one and true love remains myself", Jace gave him a smirk and looked down at his hands.

Jace's answer didn't seem to surprise the teacher. Magnus looked like he already knew exactly what it was Jace was going to say long before he had said it.

"At least you don't have to worry about rejection", Simon muttered, I could see the corner of his mouth twitching up, but he didn't seem to be interested enough to look up from his hands. Simon looked at his hands often these days. Apparently, hands are getting more and more fascinating to look at.

Jace was about to answer when I, surprising myself, did it for him.

" Not necessarily, he turns himself down sometimes, you know, just to keep it interesting." I smirked at Jace who had decided he wanted to look at me for the first time today. I wonder if that has anything to do with me drawing him shirtless and with white wings coming out of his back. Things like that can set people of. His golden eyes locked with mine the moment he looked up. He looked confused, again. He does that a lot.

"How did yo-" Jace started, but was cut of by Magnus.

"What about attraction, mr Lightwwod? I have a feeling you're quite familiar with it."

Jace put both his hands over his head and leaned back on his chair. "Oh of course, I'm stunningly attractive." Jace smirked at me. "Right Red?"

I rolled my eyes before answering. "Yes. Your attractiveness is so strong it's blinding me" I said sarcastically. Putting my hands in front of my eyes for dramatic effect.

"Oh come on Red, you know you want me. Your probably thinking about kissing me right know" Oh god. What an asshat. A very turn on of an asshat, but still an asshat.

"I would rather kiss my own brother" I said as a matter of fact, even though I don't have a brother and would definitely not kiss my own brother instead of Jace, but he doesn't need to know that.

Jace shrugged and closed his eyes muttering something like 'sure'.

It seemed to get a reaction out of Simon at least, who has started laughing quietly on the other side of me.

"You would like that wouldn't you?" Simon looked at me, clearly pretty amused. He looked at me like what I had just said was freaking hilarious. Though I can't see why he would find that funny. What so darn funny about incest?

I shook my head and decided to do what Jace and Simon do when they are bored, or whatever feeling they get that make them want to look at their hands. I looked down at my hands.

After doing this for about twenty seconds, I had made my opinion about it. It was boring.

Maybe it was more fun to look at some one else's hands? I let my gaze drift to Jace's hands. They were fiddling with something, something shiny. Something I want.

"Jace", I whispered, leaning against him.

He sighed. "Yes Clary?"

"I was just wondering what that thing you're-, wait, did you just call me Clary?" I looked up from his hands and found him looking at me.

"Yeah. It's a thing now, calling people by their names. It's been a thing for a while actually, I'm surprised you hadn't noticed until now." He smirked. I lo-hate that smirk.

"That was not what I meant, what I meant was that I found it weird that you didn't just know my name, but my nickname. And I never told you my name."

"Oh",was all he said. He looked uncomfortable. I felt uncomfortable. Simon looked kind of uncomfortable. My shoes were uncomfortable. This was just a damn uncomfortable situation.

My uncomfortableness was saved by the bell. Thank god. I gathered my books and walked out of the classroom, Simon surprisingly not at my side. He probably wants to talk to the teacher or something.

o.O.o

I was halfway to my locker when I realized I had forgotten my sketchbook back in the class, and turned around while making a strange noise of annoyance. I didn't use the sketchbook in class today, but I always keep it close, like out of my backpack close, but not so close that I won't forget it since I clearly just forgot it.

I reach the door into the classroom and the moment before pushing the door open, my hand drops and I lean closer. I could hear Simon and Magnus talking trough the door. I guess it would be the best for me to wait here, I don't want to interrupt them. It's not like I am trying idiotically to listened to a conversation I have no reason to know about. That would have been stupid.

"I thought we had an agreement!" Simons voice was loud and annoyed trough the door.

"We did, but I can't leave everything to you, can I? Sorry Samuel, but you just aren't that good of a babysitter." Magnus said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"First of all, it's Simon, and second, you thought that it would be better to pretend being our teacher? You didn't even bother to dress normal!"

"Like that has anything to do with this. I am fabulous and I'm not going to dress like I am not. That would be underestimating myself and I won't do it." Magnus's voice sounded proud. Of himself that is.

"Okay then. I give you all the responsibility over them. Just make them fall in love. It has gone two days and I'm already feeling the Jace and Clary tension rising. I just want to lock them in a room together and make them-", he didn't get to finish that. I'm glad he didn't. Or I would be glad, if I wasn't frozen against the door. Not managing to feel anything at the moment.

"You have a quite pervert mind daylighter" Magnus interrupted Simon.

Finally I felt my body move and I didn't get to hear Simon's reply, I was already running down the hall not looking back. Just looking straight forward, sure as he'll not noticing running straight into something. Something familiar.

I felt myself fall against this familiar thing, and strangely relax. Like it was sort of normal, like family, but not quite. I didn't even tense as I felt familiar strong arms go around my waist and I felt my head slowly looking up, meeting those amber- wait, those eyes aren't amber.

They're blue. The most beautiful color I had ever seen. My hart beet picked up as the eyes looked down at me. I thought I saw recognition in those blue eyes for a second, but then it was gone and replaced by something else.

The guy removed his hands slowly from my waist, letting them linger a bit longer then they had to.

And then he smiled, and boy was he beautiful. His black hair not too long, his eyes enchanting (if that's allowed to think about a guy's eyes) his body not too muscular. He looked like a prince of the moon (where I got that from I don't know, but he suited it).

He looked at me for another moment before bending down, picking up my hand and bringing it to his lips, kissing it softly, and sending a warm feeling through my body. His eyes never leaving mine in the process.

I thought I might faint when he opened his mouth. Even his lips were too hot for this world. He just said two words, but it felt so special when he said them, like he was exposing his soul to me (I admit that sounded weird).

His words were going replaying them self in my mind, again and again and again. Blocking out everything else. Everything I had just heard Simon and Magnus talking about, everything about Jace. Just this dark haired prince saying; "I'm Alexander".

**And there er we have Alec. It felt good writing about him in this way.. If you know what I'm saying..;)**

**Tell me what you think?:)**

**~Jess**


End file.
